Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of telecommunications and networks, and more particularly has special applications to the Internet and the use of directory listings for a local business.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication has evolved tremendously over just a short period of time. In the past, communication between people, however close in proximity, was quite difficult and inefficient. The entire process of message delivery, from dispatch to receipt, was extremely time consuming. Today, however, through the use of current technology, one cannot only communicate easily with another through the telephone, but also retrieve information in the comfort of their own home by using a telephone directory, an electronic source such as the GTE Superpages, or traditional voice directory assistance (411). Technology has provided a more efficient way for people to conduct their affairs, whether for business purposes or for personal reasons.
Another way in which technology has advanced is with the creation of the Internet. The Internet, and World Wide Web (WWW), have become popular tools through which information from any participating computer can be accessed worldwide and within a matter of seconds. The Internet provides many distinct advantages, including the ease of being able to access web pages of information and the ability for companies to reach mass populations with their advertisements.
There are many useful facets of the Internet, one of which is known as hypertext. This allows a user to access additional information from a web source by simply pointing, say with a mouse, at the hypertext and clicking. Another critical feature of the Web is its ability to process information in remote locations without requiring a specialized application program for each possible type of content that may be accessed. Thus, the same content may be viewed across different platforms.
Despite many efficiencies of the Web, there are several shortcomings. The web is world-wide and gives no indication of location. One shortcoming is the difficulty in finding out the location of the provider of a service. This shortcoming is now illustrated with an example. For example, when an end-user seeks a help desk response, distance doesn""t matter. On the other hand, distance is an important factor mainly for consumers. When a consumer wishes to order a takeout meal, that consumer is likely to order it from a local restaurant. As mentioned earlier, she has a variety of ways in which to obtain the phone number of the desired establishment. If the user is in an unfamiliar area, she may not know which restaurant in a restaurant chain is nearby and which is more distant; for this reason she may have to seek assistance. Because chains and franchises have large number of locations, the consumer will have to choose from a myriad of telephone numbers without being sure of which will connect her to the location nearest her. Looking up information through using telephone book or directory assistance can be time consuming and without knowledge of an area, the written address may be of no help. Moreover, the vast proliferation of area codes in recent years, has made keeping track of regional localities even more difficult. Accordingly, a need exists for providing users with a more convenient way of acquiring local information.
Although the Internet has user-friendly browsers, requesting information on the Internet can prove to be tedious and frustrating at times, especially for non-proficient users. A need exists therefore, to provide users with an easier method of getting the information themselves.
It is common for regional, national and multi-national businesses to have a central web page. This way consumers can find information common to all parts of the business. Such sites generally allow consumers to contact them via e-mail, and the e-mail is handled also from a centralized perspective. Such sites increasingly have a xe2x80x9cclick-to-callxe2x80x9d option, where the user can instigate a voice conversation with a corporate call center. The call centers may be either centralized, or they are virtual call centers, geographically spread to take advantage of regional differences in the cost of doing business. Sometimes however, consumers want local information rather than national. For example, if users want to determine local supplies of parts, or waiting times for service, they must contact the local branch of the enterprise. E-mail could be directed to the site address requesting this date, but this asynchronous communication does not satisfy the need for real-time queries.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, A method for communicating over a telecommunications network, such as the Internet, with a provider of a service, such as a business. A method for communicating over a telecommunications network with a local representative of an entity, comprising the steps of: receiving, over a data telecommunications network, a request for a connection with a local representative of an entity from a subscriber; determining the geographical location of the subscriber; translating the request from the subscriber with the geographical location of the subscriber into a query of a directory listing database; retrieving from the directory listing database a local representative of the entity that is the geographically nearest to the subscriber requesting a connection; and establishing a voice connection between the subscriber requesting the connection with the local representative of the entity.